Aniversario
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Ya es el quinto aniversario del ataque del Kyubi, los aldeanos quieren venganza, por eso un grupo ha decidido a matar a Naruto de una buena vez sin importar el precio... Sin embargo Naruto no está solo, Kakashi estará ahí para protegerlo. No será tan fácil con Danzo presente, pero Kakashi hará lo posible para cumplir esa promesa.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**ANIVERSARIO**

**Prólogo**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Un 10 de octubre sucedió una desgracia que jamás olvidará la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el ataque inesperado de un demonio, un zorro, un monstruo… El zorro de las nueve colas. El cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze se enfrentó contra aquel demonio con valentía, sin embargo, para poder detenerlo necesitaba un contenedor, ese contenedor fue un bebé.

Hoy, a casi de su quinto aniversario de aquella tragedia, ese bebé es conocido como Naruto Uzumaki.

Minato quería que Naruto fuera considerado un héroe en vez de un demonio, pero los aldeanos no lograron entender el mensaje de su difunto Hokage, la mayoría de los aldeanos lo odian. Muchos pensaran que son unos idiotas, no hay que culparlos, tienen miedo, sus seres queridos murieron en tal tragedia. Las personas no razonan, solo ven y juzgan.

El pobre chico sufría cada día, no recibía una buena alimentación ni amor, con trabajo le alcanzaba lo que le daba el tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Odio…

Rencor…

Repudio…

Dolor…

Enojo…

Eso reflejaba en los ojos de cualquier aldeano cada vez que Naruto salía de su pequeño hogar, el único sitio que se sentía seguro.

Naruto no es malo.

Naruto es bueno.

Naruto es un héroe.

Naruto no es un demonio.

Muchos lo odian.

Pocos lo respetan.

Naruto sabe llorar.

Sabe amar.

Sabe sonreír.

Sabe enojarse.

Sabe… Odiar

«Querido aldeano… Querido ninja, mira bien aquel niño, es solo un niño que nadie logra comprenderlo a la perfección. Observa que es él que sufre más que todos ustedes. Observa su corazón, cada vez se vuelve más oscuro»

—Nadie debe de hablar de eso, Naruto no debe saber que tiene el zorro de las nueves colas dentro de su interior, ni mucho menos las próximas generación, si alguien se atreve a pronunciar una sola palabra tendrá un fuerte castigo. ¡Es una orden!—ordenó el tercer Hokage, hablando con todos los ninjas y aldeanos desde la torre del Hokage.

Quejas, susurros, inconformidad, pena, odio, repudio, toda una llena de sentimientos negativos esparcidos en el ambiente. Los aldeanos como shinobis quieren deshacerse del niño, del demonio como muchos lo llaman. ¿Por qué? ¡Es solo un bebé! ¡Un héroe! ¡Dios, que esta aldea sea salvada por esos idiotas!

En medio de la multitud, un chico de catorce años, cabello blanco, miembro de la organización ANBU; escuchaba todos los aulladeros de la gente, suspira. ¡Vaya! Jamás creyó que su maestro haya sacrificado su vida y a la vez, hacer eso a su propio hijo. No sabía qué hacer, las únicas personas que les quedaban se fueron… Estaba solo, no tenía a nadie, no podría pedir ayuda o un simple consejo.

—Naruto Uzumaki…—pronunció el nombre del hijo de Minato y de Kushina con melancolía, sabía con exactitud el destino que sufriría a partir de hoy, muchos intentaran matarlo sin importar el precio—. Yo…

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo con el Hokage! ¡Que no ve el gran peligro que tenemos!

— ¡Hay que matarlo!

— ¡Mira lo que le hizo a mi hijo ese demonio!

— ¡Mis padres murieron por culpa de ese maldito!

— ¡Mátenlo! ¡Mátenlo! ¡Que muera ese asesino!

Escuchaba cada palabra de los pobladores, dolía, le traía malos recuerdos cuando se trataba de su padre cuando falló aquella misión. Todas esas amenazas, todas esas palabras de odio, provocaron que se suicidara… Si ellos le produjeron tanto daño a su padre hasta ese punto tan trágico, no se quería imaginar en un niño. ¿En qué se convertiría? No podía imaginar al hijo de su querido sensei intentar destruir su aldea natal.

—Si el Hokage no hace algo al respecto… ¡Yo haré justicia por mis propias manos!

Y ahí es donde Kakashi tomó una decisión, esas palabras fueron suficientes para convencerse así mismo. Ante la tumba de su maestro y de su esposa, protegería a su hijo con sus fuerzas. Observó los monumentos de los Hokages, esta vez cumpliría con su promesa, no iba a fallar.

—Sensei, lo prometo… ¡Protegeré a Naruto! Y nadie me lo va a impedir.

* * *

¡Hola!

Un prólogo corto, pero es lo que puedo hacer ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, sé que tengo que actualizar otra historia pero ya no pude. ¡Tenía que hacer esta historia!

La historia será corta, como cinco capítulos pero no prometo una actualización rápida.

Nos vemos.

Gracias por leer.


	2. I Plan: Matar a Naruto

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**ANIVERSARIO**

**Capítulo 1**

**Plan: Matar a Naruto**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

El latido del corazón se oía con fuerza.

La respiración era lenta, con dificultad de capturar el aire suficiente en sus pulmones y a causa de eso, sintiéndose mareado. Un nudo de la garganta se formó, impidiéndole gritar o hablar.

Oscuridad.

Es lo único que veía.

No podía saber en dónde estaba, y al no saber eso, le provocaba nerviosismo que se convirtió en segundos en un miedo que jamás había sentido en su corta vida.

Escuchaba voces extrañas, voces que no le agradaban en lo absoluto, el odio se podía transmitir en las ondas de sonidos; sabía, las conocía, siempre las oía, siempre le decían con ese tono y sin saber una explicación del por qué.

—Hay que matarlo de una buena vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo quieren matar?

¿Qué hizo?

¿A quién daño?

Una lágrima se escapó, derramando su mejilla sin piedad.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto?—sollozó, sin poder contener sus pequeñas lágrimas. Apretó los dientes furiosos, moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando salir y escapar rápidamente—. ¡Yo no hice nada malo!

— ¡Cállate maldito bastardo!

La voz—que era la de un hombre— la asustó demasiado, prefiriendo callarse y no moverse más. Esto lo hartaba, ya no quería estar en ese lugar, solo en su cálido y tranquilo hogar, el único sitio en el que se sentía seguro.

«Que alguien me ayude»

.

.

.

.

—Es él.

—Sí, es el maldito niño.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? Debe de estar muerto.

Los susurros se escucharon, el odio se presentó, contaminando el ambiente. Ellos piensan que no lo escuchan, que él es un niño tarado, que no sabe nada; pero se equivocan. Ellos no saben nada, absolutamente nada, ellos son los estúpidos.

—Oye… Es él, ¿no?

—Sí, es él.

—Vaya, pero si el demo…

— ¡Cállate! Si pronuncias esas palabras, te arrepentirás.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? Debería estar muerto.

Fingió no oírlos, que esas palabras tan crueles no eras dirigidas a él, sino a otra persona. Sentado en el asiento de aquel columpio colgado en el viejo árbol, que era el testigo de su tristeza y su desgracia de cada día. Sintiendo en sus raíces, sus lágrimas saladas combinadas con el sufrimiento.

Se columpiaba, una y otra vez, haciendo lo posible de olvidar un poco su dolor. Luego vio a una familia dando un pequeño paseo, tomados de la mano, el niño en el medio y los padres aun lado de la criatura. El solitario frunció el ceño, envidiaba al niño, tenía una familia que él jamás ha experimentado.

El amor.

A él le faltaba eso.

Tenía muchas cosas, incluso el odio.

El amor solo le falta.

—Mami, papi… Mira ese niño—dijo el chico, señalando con su diminuto dedo índice a Naruto—. ¿Por qué está solo?

—Es solo que…—intentó decir su padre, rascándose la nuca y viendo a Naruto con tristeza. Suspiró, buscando una buena mentira como respuesta aceptable—. Lo que pasa hijo es que…

—Es su culpa—interrumpió la esposa, torciendo la boca y asqueándose del pobre niño que ciertamente no tenía la culpa de nada—. Es lo pasa por ser un niño malo con todos.

—Querida…—entrecerró los ojos y negó la cabeza. No deseaba pelear con su esposa, pero no estaba de acuerdo con el maltrato de un pequeño niño, porque era solo un niño y un niño no haría tanto daño a la aldea—... Pero…

— ¡Pero nada!—gritó y señaló a Naruto sin ni siquiera verlo—. ¡No quiero que se acerquen a él! ¡Se los prohíbo!

—Mamá…

—…—no respondió, observó a su esposa, dándole un escalofrió en la espalda. Inhaló hondo, logrando tranquilizarse un poco. Vio de nuevo al lugar donde estaba Naruto, pero desapareció con rapidez, entristeciéndose —. Está bien— no tuvo otra opción.

—Vámonos de aquí.

—Entendido, vámonos hijo.

— ¡Si papá!

.

.

.

.

Corría con rapidez sin rumbo, mientras que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos traicioneros. Cerró los ojos sin importarle de chocar contra alguien, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil de expulsar su dolor. Odiaba todo esto, no sabía el motivo de existir si todos lo odiaban de forma inexplicable…

—Ahí está.

—Es ese niño.

—Tengan cuidado con él.

—Es peligroso.

Más susurros crueles, no quería escucharlas jamás y con sus dos manos se cubrió las orejas, queriendo no oírlas más. Pero las palabras se hacían cada vez más fuertes, esas palabras las detestaba… Los odiaba, a todos… No lo soportaba, necesitaba callarlos a todas esas personas tan estúpidas y no le interesaba la manera de conseguirlo, lo iba a lograr.

Dejó de correr, viendo a la multitud enojada. Tomó aire y gritó a los cuatro vientos esas palabras tan honestas.

— ¡Jamás volverán a decir eso de mí! ¡Se arrepentirán!—sentenció, viendo la gente con enojó—. ¡Lo prometo-ttebayo!

Por otro lado, parado en un techo de cualquier casa, observaba cada uno de los detalles de la escena. Suspiró hondo y negó la cabeza. El viento apareció, llevando algunas hojas al cielo y aquel hombre misterioso desapareció sin dejar rastro.

.

.

.

.

ANBU

Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato

Este tipo de escuadrón suelen ser conocidos por la clase de misiones que sueles tener, dirigidos por cualquier de los cinco Kages.

El rango es alto, que no cualquier puede realizarla.

Su misión es sencilla, simple para ese tipo de ninjas.

Su trabajo es fácil, consiste en matar, torturar, perseguir o capturar a los ninja enemigos que pueden tener cualquier información útil para la destrucción de la aldea, o también a los traidores que puedan usar sus conocimientos para perjudicar a su aldea.

No importa si eres mujer o hombre, si tienes solo eres un adolescente de trece años o un adulto de cuarenta años… El sexo, la edad, la apariencia, las habilidades, su clan de origen, entre otras cosas, son insignificantes e innecesarias para ese escuadrón tan tenebroso entre las naciones.

Solo debes de cumplir con un requisito importa para cumplir ese tipo de misiones, tener el corazón frio, con la capacidad de matar a cualquier persona sin sentirse culpable o pena.

Los sentimientos son inútiles en una misión.

Los ninjas no deben tener sentimientos.

Sin sentimientos la misión es un éxito.

Con sentimientos… La misión es un fracaso.

Un ANBU es una máquina asesina.

.

.

.

.

Corría velozmente, ocultándose entre los árboles y arbustos para lograr escapar y sin dejar de tomar un descanso. La luz de la luna alumbrada el bosque, pero se le dificultaba ver los obstáculos que aplicaban el lugar. Desesperado, su respiración se acelérelo cada vez que pasaba los segundos en su situación; de repente se tropezó con una roca, apretó los dientes, evitando escapar un grito de dolor y más tarde tomando un pequeño descanso.

Después ruidos estrepitosos surgieron en las ramas de los árboles, poniéndose preocupado la persona perseguida, se levantó pero un dolor pulsante surgió en su tobillo, quejándose del sufrible dolor. Intentó caminar, sin embargo se cayó por culpa de su lesión.

Esta vez, con más cuidado se paró y con gran esfuerzo caminó hacia algunos grandes árboles, ocultándose en un gran tronco. Se sentó, pensando en la forma de escapar. Los ruidos cesaron, tranquilizándose un poco; cerró los ojos por unos minutos, creyendo que logró escapar de ellos, creyendo que ellos eran unos idiotas y creyendo que saldría victorioso.

Él es un criminal, un espía ninja con la información suficiente para destruir a la aldea de la Hoja; obtener dicha información no fue fácil, meses de trabajo duro para no ser descubierto estaban dando frutos. Sonrió, aguantando la risa, ya quería ver a esa aldea maldita arden en llamas.

«Imbéciles, pronto su linda aldea será destruido»

De repente, se oyó algo eléctrico. Abrió los ojos rápido, impactado y a la vez asustado al ver a un ANBU en frente de él, preparado para matarlo. Intentó huir, sin embargo el tobillo roto se lo impidió y al igual que los demás compañeros de su próximo asesino.

— ¿Alguna última palabra—dijo la persona, listo para matarlo con su ataque de elemento eléctrico—, antes de morir?

—…—un nudo en su garganta surgió, impidiéndole decir algo, aunque sea insignificante. Tragó la poca saliva que contenía su boca, tomó aire y sonrió descaradamente—. Púdrete, hijo de puta. Tu estúpida aldea morirá algún día, y cuando suceda, lo disfrutaré en el infierno.

Carcajeó el enemigo, haciendo su única acción de su corta vida. En cambio, el ANBU no respondió, se acercó al espía y atravesó con la mano su jutsu directo al corazón, salpicando la sangre en todas partes, incluso llegando algunas gotas en la máscara del ANBU. El espía murió instantáneamente con una sonrisa maldita, el ninja quitó su mano del pecho del enemigo, mirando la sangre correr en su mano.

—Misión cumplida—afirmó el capitán, dándole la espalda al cadáver—. Eliminen todo rastro de él.

—Sí—respondieron a coro los demás integrantes.

El capitán le dio un reojo a la luna llena, admirando a la intensidad de su brillo. Parpadeó, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a su mano ensangrentada, suspirando cansadamente, apretó el puño hasta el grado que sus nudillos se pudieron blancos, la vida de un ninja es complicado, pero la aceptó a pesar de aquellos problemas que le cuestan su vida… Sintió una ligera corriente de aire, tranquilizándolo por unos segundos, oliendo aquella fragancia que producía los árboles y lo disfrutaba como ninguno.

—Capitán, todo listo.

—Está bien, regresemos a la aldea—ordenó con autoridad, olvidándose por completo la escena que disfrutaba y volviendo a su vida actual.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Todo listo?—preguntó impaciente un ninja de rango Jounnin, viendo con entusiasmo a los demás compañeros—que son más de diez compañeros— y sacando un kunai, listo para el ataque—. Espero que funcione.

—Claro que funcionará—afirmó con certeza una chica rubia, con unos pechos algo voluminosos y de rango Chunnin. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, tomó un cigarro y lo acercó a sus labios rojos—gracias al lápiz labial— y carnosos—, no por nada nos estamos poniendo en peligro a que el Hokage nos mate.

—Es cierto.

—Bien, a partir de mañana comenzará el plan—dijo el líder con una gran sonrisa dirigida a sus cómplices, el cual ellos igual estaban en las mismas que su líder—. Mataremos a Naruto de una buena vez por todas. Por nuestras familias y amigos que cayeron en la batalla, muriendo honradamente.

— ¡Por ellos!—gritó otro cómplice, alegrando a los demás y gritando las mismas palabras de él.

—Sí…—murmuró el líder, tocándose con melancolía la cicatriz ubicando en su mejilla—. Por ti, querida hermana… Juré vengar tu muerte, Naruto morirá y yo lo haré.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que este capítulo estuvo demasiado corto, tenía algo al principio pero luego no me gustó y tuve que borrarlo como tres veces XD, y bueno, este primer capítulo es mejor XD.

Espero que me perdonen por este capítulo.

¡Prometo un capítulo más largo-ttebayo!

Nos vemos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
